Ms Anonymous
by Diehardyoblinger
Summary: Yobling! Warrick searches for love and the many places he thought he had found it, and finally he finds it.


**A/N: I don't own CSI or any of its characters but damn I wish I did. Because if I did then Warrick and Catherine would be married with kids by now. Anyway enough of my ranting, just enjoy the story.**

Warrick always knew that he would find love and the right someone. He had also thought that he had found this on a few occasions.

When Warrick was in his junior year of high school he met Monica. Monica had the most gorgeous smile he's ever seen up until that moment. Although he was never shy when it came to approaching girls, but he was shy when it came to introducing himself to Monica. But by the end of school Warrick had finally mustered enough courage up to approach her. So after school he caught her by herself and asked her out, and to his surprise she actually said yes. So well into the middle of senior year they had been labeled as an item. But when Warrick told her that he loved her, she seemed shocked and told him that she didn't feel the same way about him, and that was the end of Warrick and Monica.

Warrick always knew what he wanted in a woman: He wanted someone who was nice, smart, wanted to get married, wanted kids, and they would respect his profession.

Warrick thought that he had found all of this with Stacey, but he was wrong again. He had met Stacey in college and they were together until junior year. Warrick thought he had found the one. She loved him and he loved her, she had wanted and fulfilled everything on checklist, or so he thought. When Stacey told him that she didn't want kids that's when their perfect life came crashing down. During the time after their breakup he thought that his heart would never heal, but somehow his heart did heal so he could go on and love again.

When he first became a CSI, he met this beautiful blonde named Catherine. He immediately was attracted to her, but there was one thing that stopped him from really pursuing her, it was the fact that she was married, but not just married ,she was married to an asshole. What made Catherine even more beautiful to him was the fact that she was a great mother to Lindsey, the cutest 3 year old ever. But her marriage didn't stop them from engaging in their flirtatious banter.

Warrick then met Tina, who he thought was his Ms. Right. But about 7 months into their relationship she began to nag him about being a CSI. Warrick seeing that this was probably his last chance to find love stuck it out a little longer.

During this time a newly divorced Catherine and him began spending more time outside of work. He also began spending more time with Lindsey acting as a father figure to her. Unbeknownst to Warrick, Catherine had fallen in love with him. Warrick was always taking Lindsey to the park or the movies, and sometimes he would even read her stories before bedtime. During those story times he really found out how observant this 5 year old was. He flashes back to a bedtime conversation he had with Lindsey.

_"So Snow white and the Prince lives_ _happily ever after." Warrick says while closing the book._

_"Okay short stuff, time for bed." Warrick said while tucking Lindsey in._

"_Uncle Rick, one more story please." _

"_Sorry Linds, but its way past your bedtime and your mom would kill me if I kept you up any longer. But I'll tell you what I'll do: the next time I'll bring a longer story to add to your collection."_

"_Okay Uncle Rick, Goodnight."_

"_Night, Linds." Warrick said while turning off the light and heading toward the door._

"_Uncle Rick, are you going to marry my mommy?"_

_If the light was still on then Lindsey would have seen Warrick's shocked face._

"_What makes you say that baby girl?"_

"_Well you're always around and you make mommy laugh and turn red."_

_Warrick then walked back to Lindsey's bed and ruffled her hair before kissing her on the forehead. "No, sweetie me and your mommy are just friends. Now get some sleep."_

"_Okay and I love you Uncle Rick."_

"_Love you too Lindseroni." Warrick said and then walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

_

Warrick had finally had enough of Tina and ended it with her. He also knew that his heart belonged to someone else and that person only. He knew this because she was the total package, and that he had to tell her how he felt.

Warrick jumped into his Tahoe and began to drive over to her house, and on the way over _"Anonymous"_ by Bobby Valentino began to play, and while listening to the lyrics he began to really think about his love life.

_For a minute it was looking like I'd end up one of those guys_

_Spendin' my whole life looking for a special lady to save me_

_Maybe I'll never be satisfied, had a couple bad ones and a couple dimes_

_(Now I'm looking for you) Why you so hard to find?_

_I thought I took one step, I took two back_

_I'm not even close this time and that's a fact_

_All I know is that we'd be the perfect match_

_So where you at love? I just gotta find you here_

_I wanna know, I wanna know your name (your name)_

_Why you gotta be anonymous?_

_I gotta know, I gotta know your name (your name)_

_Why you gotta be anonymous?_

_Baby I want you so much (so much)_

_Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch._

_Go fast girl, I'm in a rush_

_Why you gotta be anonymous?_

_I wanna know, I gotta know your name_

_Why you gotta be anonymous?_

_What's your name? (Anonymous)_

_Where you at? (Anonymous)_

_Think about you I get a rush_

_Wanna meet my Miss Anonymous._

_Then I see you when I close my eyes we're on borrowed time_

_With the delay to sunlight, Everything I tried to tell you_

_I felt too, maybe I'll tell you another time._

_How you keeping me so pre-occupied_

_Gotta strong hold on me, pay me no never mind._

_I though I took one step, I took two back_

_I'm not even close this time and that's a fact_

_All I know is that we'd be the perfect match_

_So where you at love? _

_I just gotta find you here._

_I wanna know, I wanna know your name (your name)_

_Why you gotta be anonymous?_

_I gotta know, I gotta know your name ( your name)_

_Why you gotta be anonymous?_

_Baby I want you so much._

_Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch_

_Go fast girl I'm in a rush._

_Why you gotta be anonymous?_

_I wanna know, I gotta know your name (Your name) _

_Why you gotta be anonymous?_

_What's your name?(Anonymous)_

_Where you at? (Anonymous)_

_Think about you I get a rush_

_Wanna meet my Miss Anonymous._

_Is your name Mary Anne (Is your name Mary Anne)_

_Or Cathy Lee (Cathy Lee)_

_Wanna hold my hand? (Wanna hold my hand)_

_Come get with me (Come with me)_

_Which dime wanna ride? (Which dime wanna ride)_

_Everything on me (Everything on me)_

_Girl you ain't gotta lie (Girl you ain't gotta lie)_

_Tell me what's it gone be (Tell me what's it gone be)_

_What's your name? (Anonymous)_

_Where you at (Anonymous)_

_Think about you I get a rush_

_Wanna meet my Miss Anonymous._

When the song ended , all the pieces of the puzzle finally began to fall into place. The song was like a narrative of his search for love, he was also pretty sure that his search was over.

He pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car. He ran to her front door and then began to knock while hoping that she didn't go to bed yet. After a few knocks the door finally was opened.

"Warrick what are you doing here it's 1 in the morning?"

"_Oh god she looks sexy in just a t- shirt. Stop it Warrick, now is not the time to be thinking about that_." Warrick thought referring to her sleep attire.

"I'm sorry to wake you but I just wanted to tell you something."

"Warrick, what is it?"

"Uh, Catherine, I love you." Warrick said and then pulled her toward him for a kiss, when they broke apart she spoke.

"Rick, I loved since I first met you."

"Wow, guess what."

"What Rick?"

"You're my Miss Anonymous." Warrick said as he leaned down for another kiss. Catherine then pulled him into the house and closed the door.

**A/N: Okay all, I hoped you enjoyed it. So have any comments, you know what to do. Just hit the little blue button down there and start typing. I won't know your opinions unless you review. I'll Holla!! I'm out and Happy Easter!!**


End file.
